The Cave II
by Dante1444
Summary: That's right, it's a sequel. Bahahahahahahahahahaha! Who get's to top who? What happened after the last story? Don't just sit there reading this, scroll up and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Didn't invite these guys.

Yep, that's right. A sequel. Every comment or review asked for one and I finally decided to hammer one out. It would have been finished a month ago but well, life. It will probably not be beta'd so if you see a mistake just let me know and I'll try to fix it. I had to keep going back to read the first Cave story since I had trouble remembering what I put in and what I left out (I have a lot of fantasies flying around in my head and it's hard to keep them straight).

Ok enjoy!

*******

The Cave II

"Hey Wolf, I'm having second thoughts about this." Said Inuyasha as Kouga, the young wolf prince, went about making the preparations.

"Don't even think about backin' out now, mutt." Replied Kouga without looking into the hanyou's face. "After what you and that bastard brother of yours did to me, I'm owed this."

Inuyasha didn't bother to answer. The flea-bag had a point; a rather good one. Even after Sesshomaru had departed the cave, the half-Inu had humped and pleasured Kouga until they both collapsed. Though to be fair, the wolf had moaned and begged for nearly the entire freaking night.

Then, finally, when the new day came, the shackles fell away and the barrier preventing their escape vanished. And the two demons staggered to the nearby river; spending the entire morning trying to clean themselves. They didn't speak but they kept glancing at each other. With the memories and feelings of the previous night still fresh, it wasn't long before a pair of throbbing cocks rose out of the water.

The two were just about to continue their lovemaking when Kouga saw his furs or rather the bits and pieces of his furs that hadn't been melted away by the daiyoukai's poisons.

That pretty much ruined the moment. Before Inuyasha could utter a single syllable, the humiliated ookami leapt from the cool water and sped away as fast as his jewel shards could take him…naked.

That had been twelve mornings ago. The white-haired hanyou had just begun to believe that Kouga might have run off for good when he suddenly turned up. The wimp looked good, new armor and new furs; same cocky smile. He immediately moved to flatter Kagome; completely ignoring Inuyasha. That was until Ginta and Hakkaku arrived and immediately collapsed from exhaustion. While everyone else was busy tending to the fallen wolves, Kouga made his move.

Pulling the Inu away from the others, Kouga made the true purpose of his visit VERY clear. "I want some payback." He has whispered. "You owe me big time for what happened and you know it."

_Yeah, I know it._ Inuyasha thought, bringing himself back to the present. _And I ain't gonna back out, but why did it have to be like this?_

With a sigh, Inuyasha lifted his chin and allowed Kouga to lock the last manacle in place around his neck.

The wolf prince stood up and inspected his own handy work. Inuyasha lay naked and chained in the very spot, in the very same cave he had once occupied. Given the hanyou's shorter stature, Inuyasha was stretched to his limits; leaving him nearly immobile.

Kouga cracked his trademarked grin. He had so many wonderful things planned for the mutt and Inuyasha was going to moan during every second of it; the ookami would make sure of that. His mutt would cry, plead, and beg for release; just as Kouga had done when he was being plowed by Inuyasha's long-

The wolf mentally shook those memories from his head. He didn't need to be reminded of how good it felt being taken by Inuyasha while a demon lord watched. Nor did he want to remember how much he enjoyed it. The mere thought of the Inu calling him "his lover" was enough to cause his pelt to extend away from his body.

After he had left Inuyasha standing by the river (and found something to cover his bare ass), Kouga ran all the way back to the northern mountains. And desperately tried to convince himself that none of it had happened. It really didn't work.

Every night he'd go to sleep thinking about the hanyou and every morning he awoke with a damp spot on his pelt and expecting to be wrapped in the mutts arms. Kouga didn't even trust himself to sleep near the rest of his pack; afraid that he might moan Inuyasha's name as he slept.

This wasn't right. The wolf had told himself before he had decided to seek out Inuyasha's pack. He was Kouga, the wolf prince, not some lovesick wolfling pining away for some big strong male to screw her so hard that she couldn't walk then next morning.

Perhaps that's was the reason why Kouga had chosen this method of…compensation. He needed to prove to himself that he was still the same. All alpha-male, ready and more than willing to screw within arms reach. Oh he was going to enjoy giving it to Inuyasha way more than he had taking it. He'd prove himself seme through and through.

In one confident movement, Kouga placed a leg on either side of Inuyasha's body and promptly sat on his stomach. Leaning forward until they were nose to nose the wolf asked, "Any last words before we begin?"

The hanyou just gave him an annoyed look. "I swear if anyone sees this I'll-."

"Damn idiot, will you relax?!" Kouga moaned. "Between our two noses we'll sense anyone coming and besides, look at this." The wolf reached over and easily unclasped and re-clasped one of the manacles holding the Inu. "Without that freak-brother of yours, these chains wouldn't hold a human."

Smiling again the ookami lowered his voice to a whisper and said, "Now be a good bitch and start satisfying your male."

"Hey! I ain't a bi-." Inuyasha's protests were cut short by a pair of hungry lips being placed over his.

The prince sucked eagerly on the hanyou's mouth, kissing him the same way Inuyasha had kissed him. Kouga nipped the rosy, red flesh; sucked the breath from the Inu's lungs and let their tongues intertwine. The moment Inuyasha began to kiss him back, Kouga slowly let his body spread out over his bound lover's; feeling a hardening erection press against his furs.

"I knew it! You like being under me!" The wolf teased, taking the opportunity explore the Inu's body with his hands. Feeling every curve and touching his most private places.

Despite having his body "violated" Inuyasha could only "humph" and roll his eyes at Kouga's words. The fleabag was trying a little too hard to play seme. The hanyou opened his mouth to say so only to find it full of wolf-tongue again.

*Damn this guy can kiss.* Inuyasha gave the slippery appendage a good suck; trying to make it last a little long. So focused was he, the hanyou did notice Kouga sliding something down around his head until the wolf pulled away and forced it into his mouth.

"There, bound and gagged, just like I was." Said Kouga with great amusement as Inuyasha tried unsuccessfully to chew through the headband. "Don't worry Mutt, I have plans to hear your scream later but for now feel free to just moan and whimper as much as you like."

Standing up once again, the wolf began to rub himself through his furs. Given the hanyou's rather vulnerable state, Kouga was tempted to rip his armor off and pounce on him right there but he resisted. He wanted to do a little teasing first.

"I'll bet you're dying to see get undressed, huh? Did you dream of me after I left? Did you imagine the two of us being here again only that I was the one in control; my body holding yours as I slowly made you mine?"

When Inuyasha failed to respond the wolf altered his demeanor slightly. Kouga knelt down beside the hanyou; he took the Inu's floundering erection in his hand and began to stroking it. "You know, there's no reason why we can't both enjoy this. I know that at least part of you likes what I'm doing." He gave the reawakening member a firm squeeze to back up his claim. "Just play your part and tonight will be unforgettable…and let me remind you that you don't get any kind of "release" until I say you do. And believe me when someone does all manner of unspeakable things to your body and then leaves you hanging…well its pure torture and I'd hate for you to go through tha-."

Suddenly, the once calm Inu began thrashing and fighting against his bonds. He started yelling but whatever he was saying was muffled by the thick headband wrapped tightly around his mouth.

"Calm down Mutt, I was only joking." Kouga said jumping to his feet. "Seriously, I was planning to drain your dr-."

It wasn't so much of a realization as it was a suddenly feeling of dread. The young wolf prince watched Inuyasha as he struggled and pulled against the supposedly powerless chains.

Why weren't the manacles releasing him? Why couldn't the mutt just rip the chains off the cave wall? And why was it suddenly darker in here?

Slowly the wolf turned; looking toward the cave's entrance. And there he was; Sesshomaru, the demon-lord of the western lands. His imposing form silhouetted by the sun's rays; his face neutral and unreadable. Stepping into the cave he spoke.

"Imagine this Sesshomaru's surprise, to be passing through this region and-."

The moment the Inu-youkai moved away form the entrance, Kouga made his move. With as much speed as he could muster he attempted to escape. His instincts were never wrong and now they were telling him to get the hell out of that cave. And being pretty confident that Sesshomaru wouldn't harm his brother too much; he didn't see any reason to stay. So he ran….

…right into the barrier which had previous prevented Inuyasha from escaping the last time.

Groaning as he lay face up on the ground, the burning he felt around his neck told him everything. He was now wearing the same collar Inuyasha had. How had Sesshomaru found it? Inuyasha had promised to throw it into the deepest hole he could find.

"As I was saying…"said the daiyoukai, acting like nothing had happened. Imagine my surprise to be passing through this region and to then discover the two of you, here. And this wolf, attempting to act like a true alpha; yet his heart is racing like a nervous child. And you dear brother…." Sesshomaru paused just long enough to tilt his head slightly to peer down at his bound sibling "…do you enjoy being in such a position?"

Again despite having his mouth full, the hanyou tried speaking his mind. Only to have it result in unintelligible sounds and a bit of drool flowing out around the furry headband.

"Hmph, Inuyasha, whether gagged or not, the noises you make always sound the same to these ears. Be silent." Moving over to the spot he had occupied the last time, the daiyoukai began to undress.

"Hold on a second you bast-." Kouga began to protest but a single glace from Sesshomaru silenced him. The demon-lord continued to disrobe; something that mesmerized his two companions. The armor and cloth wrapped around his body seemed to just glide away to the ground, leaving his lean yet powerful body on display. He looked neither excited nor aroused but both captive demons knew that was going to change.

"I look forward to having the two of you please me once again." He said sitting down. "Wolf." Sesshomaru said addressing Kouga directly. "You were about to remove your coverings; continue…slowly."

"Are you crazy!?" Yelled the wolf. "Get your ass outta here! This is between Inuyasha and me. We don't need any of your shi-."

It shot out like a lightning strike; catching even Kouga by surprise. Sesshomaru's whip struck Inuyasha several times on the chest. The ookami barely managed to race over and take the last hit himself.

His new armor took the brunt of the damage but there was still enough force left over to knock Kouga back onto his butt and cause small needles of pain to spread over his entire body.

"I had hoped that at least your mind wasn't as slow as my brother's. This Sesshomaru is disappointed wolf-pup. Understand that even though they hanyou's hide can withstand greater injury than yours; even he cannot last long under my attacks. I suggest that you do as you are commanded; he did no less for you. You do not wish for your lover to perish, do you?"

Despite his wish to do harmful, permanently damaging things to that smug bastard, Kouga remained still. He could hear Inuyasha's labored breathing and knew that the daiyoukai would make good on his threat. Sesshomaru would kill his own brother. Not out of hatred or malice, as was usually the case, but because his authority had been challenged.

This was the Inu-youkai's realm and he wanted them to know it.

Cautiously the wolf stood and keep his gaze lowered, began loosening the ties on his shoulder-pads.

"Ookami." Sesshomaru said stopping him. "You are not undressing to bath. You are preparing to be with your lover; act accordingly. Caress your bare flesh, cup yourself through your furs and wage your tail to show how anxious you are to get started."

Sesshomaru sat back as the wolf prince followed his directions. The Inu-youkai was enjoying this far more than he'd ever admit; his two entertainers were falling into their roles much quicker than the last time. When he had first picked up their scents near the cave, the daiyoukai had at first been content to leave them to their own devices. But the more his mind traveled back to that day, the more he realized that perhaps his heat wasn't as over as he originally thought. Or perhaps the very idea of forcing others into submission without breaking them held too much allure.

Bringing his attention back to the present, Sesshomaru saw that the ookami had removed all but a single article of clothing; the furry kilt wrapped around his waist. "Stop there wolf, you can finish that later. For now, turn and face your lover.

Kouga did as he was told. Turning one hundred and sixty degrees he faced Inuyasha, but refused to make eye contact.

"Look at him." The Inu-youkai said warningly.

The two captives stared into each others eyes. They both understood the situation they were in but if any silent messages of defiance passed between them, Sesshomaru could not detect them.

"Very good, now spread your legs…as far as you can." The daiyoukai ordered.

Slowly the prince lowered himself to the ground. For every inch of his decent, he could feel a little more of his pelt slide up his thighs. Eventually his dick, balls and the lower parts of his buttocks peeked out of the bottom.

"Bend forward and place your hands on the ground…now lift your tail high; just as you did before my dear brother mounted you."

Kouga blushed; he couldn't help it. He didn't know which was more humiliating, the fact that he was willingly submitting to the Inu's authority or that the things Sesshomaru was saying were beginning to arouse him.

Once the ookami was in position the demon-lord gave one final order.

"Do not move."

Before Kouga had even a chance to question the command, something, which he could only describe as a blast of hot air, hit his backside.

"What the-.?!" He yelled and looked between his legs just in time to see his furry wrap fall from his body. His eyes widened at the realization that this in-bred, sexually repressed bastard had used his Whip of Light to severe his furs in two.

His hand held out menacingly, Sesshomaru spoke. "Reach back and spread your cheeks. I wish to inspect you."

From his currently vulnerable and now exposed position, Kouga knew better than to disobey. Placing his hands on either buttock, he pulled them apart; giving the daiyoukai a perfect view.

For several minutes no one moved (except for the poor wolf trying to keep his balance), the demon-lord simply looked; expressionless as always. Until at last he spoke.

"Wolf-pup, what is your name?"

Shocked at the question, Kouga nearly fell forward and plowed his face into the cave floor. After all that hentai had done to him, he didn't even know his name!?

"I…I'm Kouga, the prince of-." He stammered.

"Kou-ga." Sesshomaru pronounced. "How common." He then added. "Given my brother's girth, I had expected you to be more stretched out…not that it matters any, I was simply curious since I would never allow myself to be bred. You must have felt it more when he was while he was sliding into you. Tell me, did you like it? And be forewarned; I can detect any lie, no matter how small."

Kouga looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes before answering in the barest whisper. "Yes."

"Louder." Sesshomaru pressed, know the wolf would only truly submit after he had fully confessed his little secrets to all present.

"Yes!" Kouga spoke so loudly his voice echoed off the cave walls.

"And after you were released, did you want your lover to continue using you in such a fashion? And after you parted ways did you miss him inside of you? Did you dream of my dear brother?"

"N-no." The word had barely left the ookami's lips when the daiyoukai's whip lashed quickly across his ass.

"You are lying." Sesshomaru warned.

"Yes, dammit!" Kouga said through gritted teeth. "I wanted him to…to mount me again. But I want to be the one to mount him; I'm an alpha male after all."

For a brief moment it looked as if the Inu was going to strike him again but the daiyoukai simply lowered his arm and allowed the wolf to stand. "You may return to your place on top of your lover. I believe you owe him some relief for the punishment he received due to your earlier disobedience."

Kouga was happy to no longer be the sole focus of the Inu's attention, for some reason he felt a little better being closer to Inuyasha. He did note, however, that the hanyou now sported several angry welts on his chest. They looked painful.

And as if Sesshomaru was reading his mind; "All of the pain could be avoided if the two of you would cease this defiance against your betters. Kouga, sooth your love's aches with your tongue."

Kouga didn't argue or growl. He wanted to do this, he wanted Inuyasha. He ran his tongue over the hanyou's warm, red skin; feeling the muscles tense then relax. He took his time, covering each area gently.

"Good boy." The demon-lord praised. "Now show him how sorry you are for causing my brother so much pain."

The wolf locked eyes with Inuyasha and said something he had not said in a very long time. "I apologize."

"Fool." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. "I did not tell you to speak. Press up against your lover, wrap your arms around his back and lay your head on his chest. Show him that you are sorry."

Kouga obeyed; holding Inuyasha softly in his arms he listened to the half-Inu's heart beating in his ear. He found this new position to be very comfortable. On any other day, Kouga would have stayed this way for a good long time…any other day. With every breath he took, the wolf-demon inhaled more and more the hanyou's scent. Kouga could have laughed; he used to call it "the Mutt's stink" but not anymore. The title no longer fit.

"Don't allow yourself to relax too much." Said Sesshomaru interrupting the intimate moment." "Wolf-pup, remove your partners mouth covering and kiss him….no, not like two lusting beasts; make it delicate and slow."

It started closed lipped, Kouga placing his mouth over Inuyasha's. But soon the wolf's tongue slid between the hanyou's teeth; seeking its mate. Though the kiss remained slow, no one could deny that it was passionate. Kouga even began to rub his body up and down Inuyasha's.

"Enough." Sesshomaru said. "Sit up boy and see what you've done."

Kouga held the kiss a little longer but eventually he complied.

"I would seem that my little brother enjoys such intimacies." The daiyoukai said with a hint of amusement. "Who would have guessed him to be so tender hearted."

Inuyasha blushed furiously and looked away. Being held like that had caused the half-demon's member to go completely ridged. Strange thing was, he didn't feel the urge to mount the fleabag; but he would have given anything to hold him again.

"Kiss him again, wolf-prince, but this time kiss his length; it wants you. Yes, that's it. Take just the head in and use your tongue. Continue until you taste some of his fluids.

With the cock pressed between his lips, the wolf's wet appendage washed over it and wiggled slightly into the small opening. The flesh was hot and if possible seemed to swell with each passing second…then a new taste entered his mouth.

"Does he taste good?" Asked Sesshomaru.

Kouga released the head from his mouth though a small string of pre-cum still connected them for a brief moment before it snapped.

"Yes." He answered as another clear "bead" appeared at the tip.

"Do you want more?"

And when the poor wolf answered in the affirmative again Sesshomaru smiled. "Then continue. Suckle him, little wolf, until you are satisfied."

Kouga ran his tongue along length of the now drooling dick and placed it back into his mouth. He had forgotten how wonderful the taste of the Inu-hanyou's pre-cum was. Now he had the chance to suck Inuyasha dry…he wanted it all.

Using his hands, Kouga began kneading the Inu's swelling sacs and running his fingers between his crack; rubbing the tight, little pucker while silently wishing he were flexible enough to suck and fuck at the same time. He tried to take it all into his maw, like the last time they were together but their "master" stopped him.

"Do not take him into your throat." The daiyoukai ordered. "Keep him in your mouth. You wanted to taste him after all."

Not long after, Inuyasha inhaled sharply and jerked in his chains. Kouga found his mouth flooded with hot, salty cum. He was so surprised that he to gag.

"Swallow quickly, ookami." Warned Sesshomaru. "Do not spill a single drop; it is a gift and you did ask for it."

The demon-lord had long ago removed the last of his clothing and with good reason. The scent of his brother's release filled his nostrils, send blood to his lower regions and making him drip. He rubbed his cock, enjoying the slimy liquid between his fingers. He imagined the wolf blowing him, common and beneath his station perhaps but he no longer cared.

Kouga eventually let the spent organ fall from his mouth, though he kept licking the sensitive causing Inuyasha to whimper.

"I can see that you enjoyed my brother's seed." Sesshomaru commented smiling sounding a little horse. "Show him your gratitude, you know the proper way."

Before the hanyou had even caught his breath, a very wild wolf-tongue invaded his mouth. And he breathed in sharply when he realized that he was tasting himself. He struggled violently, trying to break the kiss but the chains and his love's weight kept him in place.

"Hmph, it appears that Inuyasha doesn't find his own fluids to be very palatable." Sesshomaru said in an amused tone. Suddenly a sadistic expression appeared on his face. "Let's change his mind. Kouga, jerk him until he releases again."

The aroused ookami, not bothering to stop his kiss, took the semi-hard cock in his hands and began firmly rubbing up and down.

"Enjoying the feeling, brother? Imagine that they are my hands preparing you to mount your mate." Sesshomaru groaned, sharing his own fantasy. "Do you remember last time? The way your lover was bent over on his hands and knees, just waiting for you to fill him?"

The older Inu's words were definitely having an effect on the bound hanyou. Inuyasha's mind showed him every image his brother described. Soon he was thrusting into Kouga's palm. Why were thoughts of his brother's participation so provoking?

Whether it was due to Kouga's hands or Sesshomaru's words, Inuyasha soon found his body spasming and releasing another load onto his stomach and chest. He came so hard that he whacked his head on the stone floor causing "stars" to dance in front of his eyes.

"Adequate job, little wolf. You must have a great deal of experience at giving pleasure with your paws." The demon-lord teased. "Now gather as much of it as you can…and feed it to your love…Open your mouth Inuyasha; you know the cost of disobedience."

With a LOT of reluctance, Inuyasha opened his mouth and allowed Kouga to poor the cooling fluid down his throat; almost immediately choking and sputtering. And all the while wondering if his brother had taken a blow to the head to be acting like this.

"Don't stop, Kouga." Their captor commanded. "If you are to remain his lover, then he must learn to enjoy such things."

The wolf-prince, of course, didn't stop; though by this time he was now painfully erect and only wanted to fuck the mutt. But he continued to scoop up the sticky cum with his fingers and then place them into Inuyasha's mouth. Soon enough, the Inu was licking the last of the salty remnants from his hands.

"Now that he seems to have acquired the taste, we can move on." Sesshomaru was pleased to see this renewed eagerness. He had grown tired of all the teasing and wanted to hear his "pets" scream. "Wolf, rise and face this Sesshomaru. Now drop to yourself on your hands and knees and insert yourself into my brother; let him get you nice and wet."

Kouga lowered his cock into Inuyasha's awaiting mouth. First the head passed the hanyou's sharp fangs, and then it slid along his tongue until reaching his throat. Despite Sesshomaru's teasing comments, the wolf-prince was more than just "adequate" in size. And it didn't take long for Inuyasha to begin to gag and choke.

"Careful, fool." Sesshomaru warned. "You would not want your lover to panic now; be slow about it and let him adjust."

Eventually, Kouga was able to sheathe himself completely, his hefty balls now resting over Inuyasha eyelids. It felt so good; feeling cool air flowing around his member as the half-Inu breathed. Wanting to show how much he enjoyed it, the ookami began to nuzzle and lick the cock in front of his face.

"You may lick your lover if you wish, but nothing more." Sesshomaru stated. "Begin to thrust slowly; all the way in and all the way out." From his position, the daiyoukai watched Kouga lap at the Inu-dick as his bronzed-colored ass pushed high into the air and then descend back toward his lover. He forced them to stay that way for quite awhile. Over and over, up and down went the ookami's round globs; his body shining with sweat.

Finally, Kouga could take no more and began to beg…in true wolf fashion. "You bastard! You can't keep us like this! I'm gonna burst!"

"Poor little pup; very well, I shall grant you your wish. My dear brother appears to be ready again." Kouga wasn't the only one ready to release; Sesshomaru's body trembled with anticipation. His eyes flashed red and his fangs had elongated and sharpened; he had to fight is baser instincts not to rush over and…what? Kill them? Fuck them? Even he couldn't say.

"Stand up! And turn and face your lover!" His voice becoming coarse and less polished.

Kouga pulled out, perhaps a little too roughly, and stood over Inuyasha. The wolf-prince was so excited his tail was wagging. He was finally going to mount his mutt. Though Kouga was a little confused as to how that was going to happen if he was straddling the Inu.

"Now wolf….impale yourself!" Commanded Sesshomaru at a near shout.

Kouga looked as though he might weep. "But…But…" was all he could manage.

Sesshomaru laugh louder than any thought it possible for him to do. "Little ookami, did you honestly think that I, Sesshomaru, would allow you to be seme? A half-breed my brother may be, but his bloodline is still far superior to that of any wolf-demon. Do you not remember my statement from the last time? Your hole belongs to Inuyasha now and he desires to use it."

Kouga glanced down at Inuyasha's member. It was engorged and primed; slick with his own saliva.

"Go on wolf." The daiyoukai voice came from behind. "We all know you want to. Your tail rose up and exposed your entrance the moment I told you to impale yourself. I can all but taste your need to take that cock deep inside of you; something you've desired to do since the first time Inuyasha mounted you…give in to it. Submit!"

The wolf-princes only response was to lower his body down. Taking the thick organ in his hand, he placed it between his cheeks.

"Kou-ga." Came Inuyasha's labored and raspy voice.

"Do not speak brother; just enjoy what is to come."

Slowly Kouga pushed down on the cock; it burned as it passed thru his unprepared opening. The poor wolf didn't want to think how it would feel if he had tried this dry.

Sesshomaru was not vigorously rubbing his length. "Are you not grateful that I allowed you to wet his member? If you were not stretched before, you most certainly will be after this. You love it, don't you? Feeling so full. Reach back and spread yourself; take it all and fuck yourself."

Kouga continued his slow descent. Pulling his muscular globs apart helped a little but it still hurt. Until at last he was fully seated on his lover. The wolf remained motionless; hoping the mutt still had enough left in him to provide some lubrication. He had to admire Inuyasha's stamina; had their positions been reversed; Kouga's balls would be aching from cumming so frequently in such a short span of time.

The hanyou's nuts were hurting so badly he wanted to scream. And yet he couldn't deny the intense pleasure he got for Kouga's warm, tight ass. It was a strange sensation, feeling both pain and pleasure at the same time. It was really messing with his mind…

And then the wolf started to bounce.

Kouga had planned to start off gently but once that cock buried in his rear rubbed against that vulnerable spot deep inside of him, the poor ookami lost all control. He eagerly bounced up and down on his lover. The burning pain had lessened, leaving his hole sensitive which sent tingles over his skin and clouded his vision. The neglected wolf-cock was fully erect and had begun to splash pre-cum over Inuyasha's chest and stomach. Kouga couldn't help himself; bringing his hands to his member, he pumped it. If only…

"Place your hands back where they were!" The lust filled daiyoukai growled. "I didn't not give you leave to pleasure yourself. If you want your release, find it in your lover's member ravaging your portal."

Sesshomaru watched the wolf spread his cheeks again. Oh what a view he had. His brother's cock appearing and disappearing into his lover's rear; the pace quickening with every moan and cry.

"Oh dear brother." He said addressing the hanyou directly. "If only you could see what I see. One would think that the wolf's hole was always destined to be used by you. A perfect fit." If either ookami or inu heard the daiyoukai, they gave no response. "Does it feel good? Being surrounded by all that warmth?"

Not that Sesshomaru cared; that were obedient and that was enough. They were his now. No more fighting or protesting; if he said "fuck", they fuck. The daiyoukai was now viciously jacking his member, his station and natural superiority be damned.

Then it happened. The hanyou's sacs drew up against his body; signaling his release. Screaming he came hard; bucking wildly in his shackles. Kouga feeling the hot seed sear his insides, quicken his pace in the hopes of cumming before his lover was completely spent. He got his wish.

The wolf pulled his body down on the spasming cock just as the Inu-hanyou managed to thrust upwards, hitting the sweet spot inside him. Arching his back, Kouga's cock bobbed wildly, spraying Inuyasha's sweaty body. Suddenly Kouga's head was roughly pulled back and he found himself looking at the monstrously transformed daiyoukai

Sesshomaru, driven mad with lust, ejaculated onto the ookami's face and for the first time in living memory; he howled.

The Inu-lord continued to cum until Kouga's face as completely covered in his seed. Sesshomaru was severely tempted to spend the last of himself down the wolf's throat but he just barely restrained himself. He did, however, force his exhausted brother to lick his lover's face clean. It wouldn't be until later that Inuyasha would realize just what exactly he had been lapping up.

The daiyoukai watched them; standing motionless and reflecting upon his actions. He had forced these two fools to copulate once again. He had pleasured himself with own hand and had nearly made the ookami orally please him.

Why? Where had these urges come from? Is it possible that he, like his brother, had inherited some manner of…perversion?

"Surely not." The daiyoukai said aloud and moved to dress. If his instincts were imploring hi to force these two together, there must be a reason. Perhaps…yes that must be it.

Returning to the pair, Sesshomaru found Inuyasha passed out from exhaustion and overuse; Kouga was busy cleaning up his own spillings off his lover.

"Little wolf, gather your belongings and come with me." And with that they Inu turned to leave.

Not bother to protest; the defeated wolf lifted his body off Inuyasha's spent cock, shivering as he did and pulled his armor on. His kilt was a different matter. Now in two pieces, Kouga took the largest and held it over his front and kept his furry tail between his legs. Glancing at his unconscious lover, he spoke.

"What about-."

Before he could even finish, the collar around his neck and the chains holding Inuyasha fell away.

"Do not fear for your lover." Sesshomaru said. "He will awaken shortly. Now come."

And the two left the cave.

******A Few Days Later******

Inuyasha woke with a start. The last thing he remembered was being with his companions. He had sensed Sesshomaru's approach and was just about to unsheathe Tessaiga….and nothing.

Taking stock of his surroundings, he found himself in palace; a big one. And strangely enough it seemed to be floating in the sky.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou whirled around to face the speaker, ready to fight. "Sesshomaru! Where are my friends?!"

The daiyoukai remained unimpressed. "With their small minds? Probably still standing by the road where I took you, trying to figure out what happened. It will take them several days to track us to this region. And even then, they will be unable to find this place. Just as you will find yourself unable able to leave without my permission. Simply play your part in this alliance and you will soon have your freedom."

"What 'alliance'? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha all but yelled. He had awoken in the cave alone and now his brother was asking him for assistance. What the hells?

"The western and northern lands are uniting against our enemies. Yes Naraku is gone but there are still many others who would seek to destroy us. And I require you to complete the final part of the agreement."

"Well what do I gotta do? Kill someone?" Asked Inuyasha, wanting nothing more than to leave as soon as possible.

"Follow." Was the daiyoukai's only answer.

They entered a large meeting area; containing a single occupant. He was tall, broad-shouldered, serious, and a wolf if Inuyasha's nose was accurate. He looked at the hanyou as if inspecting him for value.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is your sibling…he is rather small." He said in a gruff voice.

"Hey say that to my face, ya jerk!" Came a rapid reply.

"And quite the mouth as well." The wolf added.

Before Inuyasha could return the insult, Sesshomaru spoke. "All you say is true. But make no mistake; this is the one who defeated the Band of Seven and Naraku. They slaughtered many of your brethren and it was my brother who saved your lands from falling into darkness. And I might add that your son also shares the same qualities."

The wolf-lord was silent for a moment. He appeared to be considering his options. Inuyasha couldn't understand most of this. What did any of his accomplishments have to do with this alliance?

"Very well. I accept that he is worthy." The wolf finally said and then held out a parchment toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said to the hanyou. "Prick your finger and place a drop of blood at the bottom.

"But why do I-."

"Do it!" The Inu-lord ordered giving his brother a look not unlike one he had used in the cave.

With a roll of his eyes, Inuyasha used one of his own claws to puncture the tip of his thumb. Looking at the parchment, he saw that someone else had already placed a blood seal on the lower right corner of the page. With a mental shrug he placed his on the lower left.

The page glowed for a moment and then the wolf rolled it up and walked away.

Turning to his brother, Inuyasha him is most annoyed/angry look. "There you and that guy are friends now. Can I go?"

Sesshomaru didn't smile but his eyes seemed to be a little more alive than usual. "And just were would you go on your wedding night?"

"NANI!!!!!!!!!?????????"

Sesshomaru was sure that everyone in the palace heard that. And rather than listen to his brother rant and then have to fight him then rebuild the palace, he chose a more direct approach.

Grabbing his brother's throat to silence him; the daiyoukai then dragged his brother toward the living quarters.

"By placing your seal on the treaty, you bound yourself to the son of the Ookami-lord. There is no way to break it, it is done. Tonight and for the rest of time you are here, you will share a bed with your mate as a symbol of unity between the west and north. After that, you may part ways or remain together; this Sesshomaru does not care."

Upon arriving at a darkened room, the door slid open and daiyoukai tossed his brother inside. "Do not try to leave. This was father's palace and Tessaiga will not harm it." And with that, the doors shut.

The room was dark, save for a single candle burning next to a bed. A real bed, not just some futon, but an actual bed with curtains hanging down from the ceiling. Inuyasha could see thru them but couldn't make out who was in there; though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew who it would be.

Pulling back the cloth, his cock sprang to life at the vision before him.

Kouga was laying face down on the bed, naked, with his tail symbolically draped over his left thigh; leaving him exposed. His hands and legs were bound to the bed corners; not by chains this time but with silk ties. Oh and he was blushing furiously when looked at the hanyou.

A voice from behind broke the moment. "I took the liberty of tying him up."

Inuyasha nearly jumped when heard his brother's voice. He hadn't realized that Sesshomaru had entered the room as well. Dumbly he asked. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru sat in a large chair facing the foot of the bed. "When an alliance is formed between two parties, it is tradition that a family member be present to insure a successful mating. Besides, dear brother, where else would I be on your wedding night."

"But…but…" Inuyasha was in a state of shock. No way had Kouga agreed to this.

Guessing his brother's thoughts, Sesshomaru answered them. "Do not concern yourself with you mate's willingness. He required no trickery or force. He went to his father and requested this alliance with himself as part of the bargain. He love's you, Inuyasha."

Kouga blushed even harder. He would not have put it in those exact words but he wouldn't deny the truth either. After following Sesshomaru to his palace, the daiyoukai had questioned him long and hard. Not letting up until he admitted how much he loved being with Inuyasha and that he wished to be so again. The Inu-lord seemed to only be truly convinced when wolf removed his clothing and masturbated while moaning the hanyou's name.

"Now Inuyasha, kiss your mate." Sesshomaru commanded. "Show that you accept him."

Perhaps he should have fought. He had Tessaiga and he wasn't chained or collared; he could have blasted his smug brother but he didn't. Instead Inuyasha bent down and press his pips against Kouga's. It was nice and gentle. Their tongues met, backed away, and then met again.

When they separated, the hanyou licked his lips and tasted only Kouga; he kissed the wolf again then stood straight and began to undress. The robe of the fire-rat fell off his thin body and on to the floor. Inuyasha wasn't bothered by having two sets of eyes on him; he wasn't shy and what did he have left to hide from these two?

"I have a wedding gift for you, brother." Sesshomaru said once Inuyasha had finished. "It is on the table next to the candle."

The table held only one other object. A green bottle filled with some kind of clear liquid. Picking it up, the hanyou turned toward his brother with a questioning look.

"Oil." Sesshomaru said. "Your mate seems a little tense, this will help him relax. Pour some onto the wolf's back and rub it over his body."

Inuyasha did as he was told, pouring the liquid along the center of his mate's back. Then with his hands began to spread it out, surprised that it was warm to the touch. He started by covering Kouga's entire back first, then his shoulders and neck, followed by his arms. Taking more of the oil, he then moved on to the twin mounds of the ookami's ass. The Inu did each buttock individually; rubbing and squeezing the muscular flesh, thinking how he could do this all day. He then dove in between the two globes and massaged the puckered entrance (which of course got him an immediate response from his mate) and played with the wolf's balls before Sesshomaru forced him to move on. He quickly applied the oil to Kouga's legs and feet and returned the bottle to the table. Inuyasha marveled at what the oil had done. Kouga's brown skin was even darker and yet it shined in the candlelight; he was beautiful.

"Very good, brother. It caught my eye that you enjoyed giving attention to your mate's portal. Make love to it with your mouth." Sesshomaru was pleased when Inuyasha climbed onto the bed without a whisper of protest. In fact, the daiyoukai was pleased with the whole situation. Neither his brother nor his brother-in-law had made any attempt at rebellion since he had put them in this room together. He had truly made them his now, forever. And the best part, both still considered themselves to be free. The fools. Whether it be tomorrow or a hundred years, Sesshomaru would call for them and they would come. They would remove their clothing and mate for him and then they would beg for release.

Kouga was moaning now. As Inuyasha face was pressed between his cheeks and the hanyou's tongue wiggled inside of him, he tried to hump bed; praying that Sesshomaru wouldn't order him to stop. The poor wolf…

"Cease your movements, little wolf. Remember that you must find your pleasure from my brother's actions, you needn't worry about that organ anymore." Sesshomaru said not being able to resist teasing the wolf one last time. Standing the demon-lord walked over to the table and called to his brother. "Inuyasha, come here."

The hanyou gave his mate's entrance one last swipe and got off the bed. Sesshomaru turned to his brother and poured the remaining oil over the hanyou's chest. "Rub it over the front of your body; especially your member. This Sesshomaru senses that your love has been missing it terribly since you were last parted."

The half-Inu smeared the fluid over his chest, abdomen and crotch; enjoying the wetness and heat that moved over his skin. When the bottle was finally empty, Sesshomaru directed him back onto the bed. "Lie on top of your mate and rub your body against his…place your cock facing down between his buttocks but do not enter him."

Kouga was in a tortured heaven. Inuyasha's slick body felt so erotic the way he was humping against him. But the hanyou's cock kept pressing against his sacs before sliding alone the crack of his ass and then pausing just long enough to rest at his hole before going back down. The wolf wanted to be mounted so badly.

The half-Inu hooked his arm under Kouga's to help him glide over his mate's body. As he moved forward, he pulled the wolf into another kiss; their simulated mating was making him drip. Kouga was ready for him. His entrance was lubed and he kept pushing back trying to impale himself. Why wouldn't Sesshomaru just let them fuck?

The daiyoukai in question knelt down next to the couple and leaned in close to his brother's ears. "Have your truly accepted your mate, Inuyasha? Is he yours now? Will you remain bound to him for all time and proclaim it to his pack in the north; to your friends in your human village?"

Tightening his hold on the wolf, Inuyasha answered. "Yes! Yes I will! Please, brother, let me fuck him!"

Sesshomaru drew so close, their noses were touching. "No, I will not allow you to "fuck him"….but I will let you make love to your mate."

And with that, Sesshomaru closed the remaining distance with his brother and kissed him softly. Reaching back the daiyoukai placed two fingers on the underside of his brother's member. And when the hanyou's hips rose to their highest, just before moving back down, Sesshomaru applied just enough pressure for the head of the cock to pop into the wolf's hole.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and joined his mate in a long moan and his oiled length slid in completely. But he didn't stay there for long; eagerly thrusting in and out, his balls slapping the wolf's. Neither of them wanted to be anywhere else.

Soon they were mating wildly, Inuyasha reaching down and grabbing his love's cock, and it didn't take long for them to reach there climax. Their twin screams filled the room and the connecting hall, signaling the successful completion of their families' alliance. Inuyasha's seed filled his mate's insides and Kouga empted himself into the Inu's hand before they both collapsed.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, licking and kissing, the newly married couple finally spoke to one another.

"I…I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know that Sesshomaru would trick you into marrying me. I just…"

"Don't apologize." Inuyasha interrupted as he licked the wolf's cum from his hand, a tasted he now enjoyed. "I think, in the back of my mind, I knew what he was up to but I did it anyways. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…I think I love you."

"Me too." Admitted Kouga, blushing again. He was about to say more when he felt his mate's cock harden inside of him again. "Inuyasha, untie me. I want to see your face while you take me."

"Only if you hold me while I do it." Came the hanyou's reply.

*********

Neither wolf nor inu noticed Sesshomaru's departure; having more intimate things to focus on. The daiyoukai silently slid the door shut as they were about to mate again. He had barely taken a few steps when the Wolf-lord appeared.

"I take it the mating has been successful." He said with all seriousness. "Are you not going to watch them the whole night? Or have they finished already?"

Just then another lust-filled scream emanated from the room. "Oh I believe that they are just getting started, but I felt that they should have some privacy this time."

"This time?" The wolf questioned. "To tell you the truth, I am surprised that my son has taken to being uke so well. Neither he nor his older brother has ever indicated such desires to submit to another. One would have to wonder how he suddenly acquired a taste for it."

Sesshomaru ignored the Ookami's speculations, he simply stared at him; inspecting the wolf's body. He was not unattractive. Tall, muscular, and adequately groomed. He had a few battle scars but they complimented his look. He had managed to conquer his son…perhaps…

"Tell me, wolf-king, have you ever performed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Performed?" The Ookami replied perplexed. "I don't understand."

Placing a hand on the wolf's lower back, the Inu-youkai guided him to his own sleeping chambers. "It is something you will find to be most pleasurable. Simply do everything that I say.

Finish

******************

Wow, finally finished it. I kept having to rewrite this because I just wasn't happy with the way it flowed. I know many, many, many of you wanted to have Kouga as seme but it just didn't turn out that way. True be told, I was actually surprised by the last part. I expected to end this when they finished in the cave but I just kept writing. Okay time to answer everyone posts from the pervious story.

Memorietrail- Thanks, I actually got more reviews for this story than the 15 chapter one I wrote.

Zak- I really tried to let Kouga be in charge but it never works that way. I start writing and he just ends up on the bottom. Maybe I have time to write another one.

Anon- Breath, in and out, in and out, in and…is anyone else suddenly getting aroused?

Midnightsweet- Well he's in the mood again…what do you think? Lol

Alex- yeah Sesshomaru always struck me as being awaaaay to uptight. He's gotta be a perv.

Kogas hentai luver-I hope you like this one. I kind of mentioned them together without Sesshomaru but really those two needed his help. _

DLS- Thanks for the review. I tried to build on top of it with this one but it was really hard to out do myself.

Kunitsu- I like surprises.

Nickles- Yeah I thought it was a one-shot too but I just can't do them I guess.

Voxmage- I tried to keep them in character. Do you think that I did it in this one too? I tried to but I'm not sure.

Verakum- Ok, here is more. I'm really glad that you like it.

Riddlestar- Careful, don't read it too many times or you'll go blind and not be able to read this one.

Too everyone over at FF, I'm pretty sure I returned all your reviews already. If not message me again and I'll do it.

Bye,

D_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. I know it's been forever but I'm back at uni and I've got a light semester so I've decided to do some writing. Here's some ideas that I've been knocking around.

1) It's the modern era. Youkai still exist but are hidden from humans. The Inu family decides to ally themselves with our favorite wolves in the north. Naturally there needs to be a marriage and guess which wolf prince and Inu hanyou are selected to be married. Naturally Inuyasha isn't to happy with the arrangement, but Kouga and his own pack of horny wolves are willing to give it a try. And, yes, Sesshoumaru makes an appearance.

2) It's mating season for Youkai (I know it's been done to death but I've got a few ideas that I think are new) and Inuyasha gets dragged up north for a whole lot of sex. Not too much of a story beyond that.

3) It's been about 50 years since the series ended and most of Inuyasha's friends have passed on. He's still living at the village but he's becoming more detached with life as time goes by. It turns out that youkai and humanity are parting ways and Kouga (and someone important from his past) wants to bring Inuyasha into his pack. Trouble is Inuyasha not only has to learn how to really live in the youkai world but also the rules of the wolf tribe. And I think we can all guess how Kouga's going to teach him.

4) You think all of my ideas are crap and you have a suggestion of your own or you think I should just come up with a new one myself (which definitely could happen).

Also if you have any suggested scenes or fetishes you'd like to see, let me know. I've already had requests for a spanking scene and/or bondage so keep them coming.


End file.
